Titan's Boiling Point
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: This is the Teen Titan's form of the show, Boiling Point on MTV. Will they get mad, or win hundred bucks? And what will Raven do when she gets hit on?
1. Angry Enough?

1/One

"Rae, go to the store and get food, you haven't done anything all day!"Robin is fixing to go to sleep.

"Fine...."Raven rolls her eyes and gets up.

"What do you want me to get?"

"Uhh, food!"

"Nevermind, I'll just pick up my own food then...."she whispered to herself.

"No, you won't!"BB gave her a list longer than the tower.

"Oh, and make sure you get some more sugar.Ever since Star tried it she won't let anyone touch it."Then, Starfire comes running out of the kitchen,"Yay!!!SUGAR!!!!!"Before Raven raised her finger Star had done jumped out of the tower and circled the T tower.

"Fine, but I'm not picking up all this other crap."Raven, left without another word said.

Department Store

"Is the hidden camrea in place?"asked the director.

"Yes."

"Voice sound active?"

"Yes."

"The cashier in place?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good, get ready we'll get the first interesting person...."

Raven, was wondering down the ailes."Aww, here's the sugar.....now where's that herbal tea?"She finally found it and picked it up.'Oh, well if the others wanted something they should've came...'she thought.Raven, then made her way to the check out.

"Look!There!Get her!Get the camrea rolling!"

Hey is this like...the check out?"Raven asked.

"Why yes it is.So, what do you have there?"

"Some herbal tea and sugar...."

"Well, you know sugar was invented way back when , when girls wore no bras..."Raven, cocked her eyebrows at what the "fake cashier" was saying.

"Look, can you just check me out?"

"I already did, and boy I like what I see...."Raven's vain was thumping.

"I really need to go...."

"Hey, do you have Mexican in you?"the fake cashier asked, totally ignoring her thoughts.

"No......."

"Well, would you like some in you?"Raven, clinched her fists.'Don't lose control!'she thought.

"So, whatcha doing tomorrow?"

"That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She pulled down her hood and her eyes turned red.She had sharp fangs.

"I WANT TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She yelled with intensive force I might add.

"O...o....oooo, okay...."the fake cashier was biting his finger nails while he gave her, her things.

"C..cc...can we do a different p..pp..person..?"he asked still in complete fear.

"Finally...."Raven whispered to herself.....

Raven, made her way home."I'm back!"she yelled and made her way to her room.Robin, walked over to the sack."This isn't even what I wanted!I guess I'll go for myself!"Robin marched out the door....................

-----------------------------------------

SO WHATDYA THINK?NEXT I'M GONNA DO ROBIN.OF COURSE THEN I MIGHT HAVE TO CENSOR A FEW THINGS......I MEAN OF COURSE RAVEN'S GONNA BE MAD!PLZ!!!!!!!!REVIEW!


	2. Just a Game

2/Two

Raven, was in her room reading a book as usual, until her fave show comes on.She runs to the living room and turns on the t.v.

'Hello, we're here at the Jump City department store.To see if people will either hit their boiling point or win a hundred bucks.'

"Jump City Department store?!"Raven, yelled.

"So, was I just on my favorite show....was that guy posing for the show?"Raven, shut up and continued to watch t.v.

'We had a person on here but, the cashier got scared and didn't want to show it on t.v. so, we're looking for another opportinity to get someone on our hidden camrea.'

"Oops...."

**Department Store**

"Let's see....I need some pizza rolls, hot pockets, flour, coke, kool-aid,and ooh!Some fish n' chips for sure."Robin was picking up 'his food items'.He found exactly what he needed and began to walk towards the register.He stopped when he saw some weird guy dancing in front of a camrea.Robin, cocked his eyebrow.

**On T.V.**

'This is how the cashier acted when her eyes got so, red he turned on fire!I'll show you!'The t.v. recorder was moving his feet around, and waving his arms in the air.

**Department Store**

Robin, shrugged his shoulders and kept walking to the 'check out'.

"People get ready here comes another!"

"Hello, make it quick I need to go."

"Sure, ummm, let's see you got pizza rolls, hot pockets, flour, coke, kool-aid, and fish n' chips."

"Yeah, just ring'em up!"the 'fake cashier' was pulling the coke to the scanner and he dropped it and it spilled.

"Oops!Go get another..."

"Excuse me?"

"Ummm, you made me drop it now go get another!"

"No, you dropped it, BY YOURSELF!"

"Just go get another!"Robin, decided to go back and get another.When he got back he put it near the scanner but, the cashier was bent over and didn't see it.When the cashier lifted back up he knocked it over and it spilled.

"Well, guess you'll have to get another......and oh yeah!You'll have to pay for the one's you broke."

"You broke those!"

"Uh, no I didn't.....DUH!!!!"The cashier put his hand sideway on his chest, trying to show Robin was dumb.

"Those da-- cokes cost two dollars!!!!!!!And you broke them!"

"Sorry but you so, made me break them!"

"No, I didn't fu--ing break them!!!You broke the fu--ing sh-t out of them!"

"Well, at least let me ring up your flour....."the cashier pulled over his flour and it unfortunately busted all over Robin.

"Puhhh!"Robin, was spitting flour out of his mouth.

"You fu--ing son of a bi--h!!!!You broke the fu--ing sh-t out of that too!!!!"

**Titan's Tower**

Raven, was watching Boiling Point on t.v. with Robin in it.

'You fu--ing son of a bi--h!!!!You broke the fu--ing sh-t out of that too!!!!'

"Man Robin can get seriously pissed!Good thing this show is censored."

**Department Store**

"You know what sir....just take your stuff for free..."

"THAT'S A _GREAT_ IDEA!!!!!!!"Robin, angerly snatched his food up.After, Robin walked out the door the director spoke up,"maybe we shouldn't have put this on live t.v.........."

**Titan's Tower**

Robin, slammed the door shut behind him.

"Uh, Robin...."

"Shut up!"

"Fine , fine...."then BB came down the hallway.

"Raven, did you get any of my food?!"

"No..."

"Then, I'll get it myself!........................................"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

TOLD U I'D HAVE TO CENSOR THINGS!NOW ITS BB'S TURN!I JUST WANT TO SAY THANX FOR UR REVIEW'S LILCLOUDIEKINS!!!!!I'M STILL THINKING WHAT TO DO WITH BB.........


	3. H8r!

3/Three

B.B. slammed the door behind him."Oh, forgot....Don't have a car!"he joked.He transformed into a raven and flew off.

"I never should've trusted Raven, to get the groceries...."he looked down searching for the right store.

"Ahh!There, the Department store is cheap!"

"Hey, dudes look a green eagle!Get him!"B.B. looked down and a bunch of stupid, adolessent hunters were staring at him with guns.

"I'm not an eagle!I'm a ra--AHH!"

"Shoot'em dudes!"they started fireing at him.B.B. was swooping left and right crazily.

"Dudes its freakin' green!How can you keep missin'?!"

"I'm not an eagle!"B.B. couldn't take it, so he transformed back to his human form.He started falling from the sky, and fell in front of the guys.

".................."the guys were speechless, they just stared at him.

"I know, I know!Your probably thinking,'oh, man!A green dude with pointy ears!Ha, ha, ha, ha!"B.B. joked.

"Look dudes!Its like, the pizza dude!"they all ran past B.B. and towards the Department store, to get something they called a Pizza Hut truck.

"Okay......."B.B. wiped himself off, and walked inside the Department store.He walked into the fresh vegetable aile.When he walked out, his hands were full of fruit and veggies.He began walking towards the checkout line.

"Places!Herres another!"

"I got some veggies!"

"I see..."the fake cashier was trying to think up something to say,"are you a veggiterian?"

"Yeah, why would you ask that?"

"You know.....I love meat..."

"So, does my friends, but I don't...."

"Yeah, I hate animals I support the animal testing they do."

"Why!?They're just like us!Doesn't mean you support that!Might as well take your pay check away!"

"Nope, I hate them!They're stupid!"

"Their not stupid!They have feelings!"

"Puh!Next you'll be telling me I shouldn't squish ants!"

"That's totally different!"

"No, its not..."

"Yeah, it is!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Yuh, huh!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Yuh, huh!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Yuh, huh!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Whatever!!!!!!Just give me my stuff!"

"Animals are stupid......"

"GAHHHHHHJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"B.B. transformed into a T-Rex, and let out a huge roar.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!"Then, he changed back.The fake cashier's outfit was sticking up as well as his hair.

"Do, you hate animals now?Or are you afraid?"

"T....TH...the ss..ss.sss..second..o.one...f....for sure...."

"Now take this tofu pizza and shove it up your a--!"

"Hey!Dudes!Its the pizza dude!!!"

"Hey, psst,"the director whispered to the cashier,"I'd run now..."the cashier scudooed out of there as the 'dudes' chased him.

B.B. soon arrived home, with nothing."Beast Boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Starfire, swooped in the living room all hiped up.

"We have no more of this delightful white!"

"Then, why don't you-"Starfire, had already ran out the door and got across the water.B.B. shrugged his shoulders, and went to his room..............

------------------------------

SRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE........


	4. Sugar!

Four/4

Starfire, ran out of the tower and headed for the market. Her legs got a little sore but, she kept running as fast as she could using sugar power! As she kept running there was a family watching a pond full of alligators. They had a little boy, looking donw at them close.

"Now, Billy, be careful you might fall in-" Starfire, swung by and the boy fell in the pond. Alligators jumped on top of him and swallowed.

"BILLY!" A shoe came out from a bubble in the water. Starfire, just kept going towards the market in such of more sugar. Soon came up the Department store. She saw it and ran in.

"Now where do they keep this white substance?..." she wondered. She walked into different ailes in such of it. Until she saw it in one aile. She jumped up and down and went to the register. The man at the register, the fake cashier, saw her sugar at hand and rung it up. He grinned eviliy.

"That will be... $22.50!" he said.

"Okay," Starfire counted her change and dollars,"I'm afraid I do not have enough..." the cashier hit his head with his hand.

"How about-"

"Its the pizza dude again!" guys ran in the door and ran after him.

"HELP!" He yelled.

"I want my sugar!" Starfire, yelled. She through starbolts at the guys.

"Attention!"the intercom said,"there are starbolts being shot at guys in aile 3. Please, do not be alarmed. Just stay away from the area. Oh, and billy, clean up body in aile 3 as well..."the voice sounded oold and boring. The guys ran away out of the store.

"I want my sugar now..." the guy walked back to the register.

"You've just won 100 dollars! CONGRADULATIONS!Your on MTV's boiling point!"then he handed her the money. Starfire, just stared at it.

"On my planet the giving of green paper is an insult!" she yelled.

"Uh-oh..." outside the store you could see starbolts. Starfire, walked out calmly with her sugar. Then, an old lady walked in and walked over to the, fake cashier.

"Mom?..."

"How dare you hurt a young lady." she repeatedly hit him on the back with her purse.

Meanwhile, Starfire walked home calmly and into the tower.

"How was it?" Beast Boy, asked.

"Wonderous! I have more sugar!"

SORRY IT TOOK SO VERY LONG TO UPDATE!PLZ REVIEW!


	5. I Feel Stupid

5/ Five

Starfire happily ran through the hallways pouring more sugar into her mouth. Raven cocked her eyebrow at her. Then, she just shook her head at her.

**ON. T.V.**

"Sorry for the delay, we're on LIVE you know… Anyways we had to bring in another cashier, because we had to send the other to the hospital… So yeah, we're searching out our next customer!"

**Off T.V.**

"Hey, ya'll!" Cyborg yelled, "I'm headed to the store to pick up some oil for the T-Car! We're straight out!" He quickly slammed the door behind him. Raven didn't even bother to anything to him. She thought it'd be entertaining, that's also why she still hasn't mentioned anything to Robin yet. Raven went to the kitchen and popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Department Store 

"-Whistles-." Cyborg picked up two jugs of 5w-10 oil and placed it in his cart. He was shopping happily. Then, he came across some fruit snacks that were in the shape of monkeys.

"Hmm…." He quickly picked some up and threw them in the cart. He continued whistling and walked down the aisle….

Raven was on the couch eating popcorn while watching "Boiling Point". Then, she noticed a blank recording tape.

"Well, might as well…" she got up and pushed the tape into the VCR and pressed 'RECORD'.

Back at the Dept. Store… 

Cyborg went to the checkout and saw that a girl was there; a "good-looking" girl. Cyborg's eyes got big.

"Move sucka!" he pushed an old lady in front of him, out of the way to hurry up to get to the checkout. He laid his elbow on the counter, propping his chin up.

**On T.V.**

"Look at this folks! We've pulled in our very own 'cyborg-guy'!" the announcer joked. The cashier/ actress just stared at him with a blank face.

"Ready to check out sir?" she asked.

"I'm ready to check _you_ out." he smiled.

"Let's see… Two cans of oil and some fruit snacks… That'll be $876.89…"

"What?" he yelled, "Unless the fruit snacks are eight-hundred bucks, this is outrageous!"

"They are…" the lady showed him the receipt.

"What!" he ran back to the place he bought them and checked the tag. It said: "800.00."

"This is nuts!" he ran back to the lady, "I want to take these off the list."

"Sorry sir, I already rung them up."

"But you can still change it… Right?"

"Nope."

"No? Y-You can't?"

"No sir…"

"But-I?"

"Going to pay sir?"

"Uh…" he checked his pockets, "I don't have that much…"

"Looky here!" the announcer spoke up, "he's on the brink of ten minutes! 20, 19, 18, 17…"

"Uh… I-uh…"

"Sir, I made a mistake… It's not that much…"

"Whew, okay…" Cyborg let out a huge sigh.

"It's actually, $8,000.98… The oil was about three-thousand a piece, plus tax…"

"Oh… Um, can I put them on uh? Lay away…?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" The announcer appears out of nowhere and shakes Cyborg's hand, to congratulate him, "you are on MTV's Boiling Point! You just won, one hundred dollars!"

"Booyah!" he shouted.

Raven's mouth fell open. 'He actually did it!' she thought, 'and he has like the worst temper…' Cyborg busted through the door.

"I WON! I WON! I WON ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS! I WON ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" He shouted through the tower. Everyone came running into the living room.

"Dude, what are you yelling about…?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"I won one hundred dollars! I went to the store, and this lady tried to tick me off, but I was actually on this show call 'Boiling Point', but I didn't get angry so I won $100!!!"

"Dude! That's totally unfair! Why couldn't I be on there, I could've won it…"

"Actually, you were…" Raven spoke up, "it was at the store… We busted… All of us, except Cyborg…"

"Man, I feel stupid…" Robin said. Raven just smirked and said: "I don't……."

THE END!!!!


End file.
